Codename: Gundam Meda
by tsurugisan
Summary: Please read and review, I suck at summaries, story is about a rookie mech handler, Kira Yamato, as he struggles to be the best in space


A/N: What's up peeps? You know I was just sitting around, bored as hell in math class when I thought this one up, it's my greatest masterpiece yet. Legal stuff that has to be said states I own nothing but the concept and idea of this story. Anyhow, please, enjoy, peace out.

WMS productions presents…

In cooperation with Crazy Guy studios…

A Tsurugisan Fan fiction…

**Codename: Gundam Meda**

Kira Yamato sat in math class, watching the clock lazily as he ineffectively killed the time. Math was his least favorite of all subjects, and it being the last subject of the day in Heliopolis High didn't help as much as it sounded. He held his pencil in his hand and tapped it repeatedly on the table in between his middle and index finger.

Tap, tap, tap, tap… The digital clock above the chalkboard dimly blared 3:45 pm as each tap signified a few more seconds closer to freedom from the teachers boring babble.

"Come on…" he mumbled impatiently, other hand supporting his chin as he slouched "Show 4 o'clock pm already…"

Tap, tap, tap, tap… Now unbeknownst to Kira, not only did each tap bring a second closer to freedom, but also wrought another straw onto the temper of the student sitting next to him, his friend, Yzak Joule, who was now twitching after every few taps as he tried hard on concentrating on his notes. Safe from the potential line of fire, his 2 other friends, Dearkka Elthman and Athrun Zala, watched in helplessness as Kira further fueled the weapon of mass destruction, which was Yzak's temper.

"Yamato…" Yzak grumbled violently as the hand holding his pen shook and seemed like it was about to shatter under his restraint.

"Kira…" Athrun hissed to his friend in a shaking voice from gritted teeth. "You mind? Driving people insane over there…"

Dearkka merely hid behind his textbook, praying to whatever divine power that may be up there to intervene for Kira's sake.

But Kira hardly heard anything as nearly all of his attention lingered on the clock. The remaining few brain cells however lingered upon the blank booster pack of Advent Cards that remained hidden under his desk. He snuck one of his hands underneath the desk and felt the smooth surfaces of each card, perfectly crafted with sharp corners and made from the most excellent plastic material he had ever felt. The back of each Advent Card held the Gundam Battler insignia, while the front was completely blank, but not for long, as Kira daydreamed of the many possibilities he could create.

Tap, tap, tap… He eagerly looked upwards as the clock now showed 3:52 pm.

"Almost there…" Kira mumbled in a much more positive tone.

The other reason Kira was so impatient, well, much more than usual, was that the new parts he ordered for his still in assembly mech would be arriving today, and he couldn't wait to finish his near 2 month long project.

"I will finally complete my greatest creation ever…"

Tap, tap, tap… Kira increased his pencil-tapping rate as the dismissal time drew ever closer, closer, closer, clo –

"THUMP!" The sound echoed throughout the silent classroom as Kira was now lying on the floor where he fell of his chair, his eyes in anime spiral mode with the culprit textbook right next to his face.

"Dumbass…" Yzak mumbled after chancing the toss while the teacher's back was turned.

Now as Athrun, Dearkka, along with some of his other classmates now huddled around Kira, trying to bring him back to consciousness as the teacher takes a swig of his ulcer medication, let us delve further into the world of Gundam battlers.

11 years ago, the now renowned Dr. Rau Le Cruesset, creator of Gundam Mechs, discovered a series of ghost programs created from mass information that circulated throughout the Internet. After further experimentation on the programs, he discovered that every few random barcodes contained a highly advanced artificial intelligence, the likes that the programmers of those days could never imagine. Taking the experiment a step further, he harnessed one of the A.I.'s into a miniature robot shell. The robot consequently grew consciousness and began to portray human like traits and behaviors. He then dubbed the pool of information he discovered as the Advent. After presenting his discoveries to the scientific community, he grew fame and soon after that, fortune, as he entered the world of business. He began marketing miniature robot shells and the devices in which to download the A.I.'s from the Internet.

His dream was to establish the 3-foot tall mech as the new member of an average family, alongside the pet. A few years after it's initial launch, Dr. Le Cruesset furthered his design variations of the shells, giving each design a more individual feel from the other. The results were personalized mechs, which were different from each other, making each seem like it's own individual.

Not soon after that, Rau devised Gundam Battler to at first, increase his products popularity, by creating an operations system capable of pitching 2 or more of the different mechs against each other in armed combat. The system was based on cards infused with a program code that people could design different battle accessories, which were strictly monitored for that use only, thus was the birth of the Advent cards.

Inside a battle point, the mech handler would insert the card into a slot on a personalizable card port, which could appear as something wore as a belt buckle, on the wrist, sometimes as the figure ornament of some cane or rod, or any other object a person could think of, linked with the Internet. The cards can materialize, via matter transporter, a variation of weaponry, battle armors, and customized attacks.

Recently, a discovery of Dr. Rau led to the creation of beast like mechs on a battle point. Like the battle accessories, these were also summoned via cards and increased the mech's power. These Contract Monsters, as Rau named them, could not be created, but only captured by the mech's and the mech handler's combined will.

Consequently, the resulting craze became a very popular past time for people, and making Dr. Le Cruesset the best mech handler in the colonies of space, alongside his mech, who also happened to be the first one he devised, which evolved throughout the years.

Anyway, back to the present. It was now 4:15 pm, and Kira and the gang began their usual walk home, getting out of the classroom. He rubbed his forehead where the book made impact and let out a sigh.

"Damn you, Yzak" Kira began, "Thank God it didn't leave a mark… You could've said something you know."

"I DID say something." Replied his platinum haired friend heatedly. "You could've tried to stop being a dumbass you know."

"Why can't you 2 have a conversation without it eventually turning into an argument." Said an exasperated Athrun as the 2 began snapping insults back and forth at each other.

"Yeah" Agreed Dearkka with a sly grin, "And with Yzak always winning most of the time, me and the others can hardly bet on these things, hahaha."

"Hey! That's not true!" Kira began on his defense, "Right, Athrun?"

"Well, um, ah, er-" Athrun began rambling to his best friend, "Well technically, um, oh look, there's Cagalli and the others." He said, as luck would have it, Kira's sister, along with Tolle, Mirrialia and Sai, were standing in the courtyard, waiting for them.

"OI!" Cagalli yelled out, waving her hand. "You guy's are late! What happened?"

"Yzak was born 16 years ago, and now Kira nearly had a head trauma." Explained Dearkka matter-of-factly.

"Again?" she replied, not surprised, "Yzak, I think you have an anger management problem."

"You should talk." muttered Athrun under his breath.

"What was that?" Snapped Cagalli

"Well…" Came a terrified voice from Athrun. "I was just saying to myself… how, um, lovely you look… today?"

Unfortunately for Athrun, the statement sounded more like a question and Cagalli materialized a paper fan out of nowhere and whacked him on the head.

"Wrong answer, Zala!"

"Hey Yzak" nudged Dearkka, "I think you might be her long lost brother and not Kira."

"So Kira." Tolle said to his friend who was again feeling his forehead for any bumps. "How's your mech coming along?"

"I'm on my last touches on it actually, after I complete it's shell, all I have to do is to download an A.I. and make Advent cards." Said Kira, brightening up. "Matter of fact, I'll be able to join the upcoming tournament at the mall this week. I'm sure to win with my luck."

"Hah" Yzak simply said, "Your rookie mech won't last against my Duel. I bet even Buster can toss it around when it's complete."

"Hey, me and buster have been training, mind you" Dearkka began defensively, beating Kira to retaliating against Yzak. "That last guy just got lucky."

"You, as you say, managed to get Buster nearly scrapped" Mirrialia interrupted. "While inflicting nearly no damage to your opponent. My Tolle here, at least got past the 3 elimination rounds, that's when your somebody in the tournaments."

"Milly…" Tolle said, blushing, "I'm not that good, Zeta and I just try our best every time."

"Oh stop being so humble" Milly began before turning to Dearkka again. "Just try harder next time, ok? Buster has the skills, just learn how to utilize them."

"That's what I've been doing." replied a proud Dearkka. "Besides, I got a special weapon on my side this time."

A few minutes later, and the gang began slowly dispersing, each going their own way home, bidding their goodbyes. Just like that, only Athrun, Cagalli and Kira were left.

"I can't wait to get home and put my hands on those parts." Kira said for the nth time.

"It may not be as easy as you think, the shell assembly is tough" Athrun replied, "But there's still looking for an A.I., not to mention complete a deck of useful Advent cards."

Athrun took out 2 cards from his back pocket and showed it to Kira and Cagalli.

"This is my anti beam shield card and Armor Schneider Daggers card, want it Kira?"

"You serious?" Kira asked in disbelief, accepting the cards as Athrun handed it to him.

"Don't worry, I don't need them much now. Got a new shield and I can't find a practical use for the daggers with my beam lances and all."

Athrun then began to keep silent as if in deep thought.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how good you are this coming tournament."

"Me too."

"I'm sure you'll both do good!" Announced a cheerful Cagalli, jumping behind the 2 guys while wrapping her arms around their necks.

"Ca-can't Breathe." Athrun managed to sputter out before Cagalli let them go. "Looks like this is my stop." Said Athrun as he stopped at the front yard of his house.

"Later, Athrun" Kira said, giving a high five to his best friend.

"See ya" said a smiling Cagalli.

"Bye guys" Athrun said as he walked backwards up his front lawn. Just as he was about to enter his house he spoke out to himself as Cagalli and Kira were now a few houses down the street. "Hey, I meant what I said earlier."

With that, he retreated to his house.

As soon as the 2 reached their house, Kira stormed to the kitchen, saying hurried greetings to his parents as he eyed for the package.

"Bingo!" He said triumphantly as he swiped a medium sized box from the counter and rushed up to his room.

Practically kicking the door open, he hurriedly unwrapped the package on his bed and read a note placed inside.

"Congratulations on your purchase of a GAT-F7 Card Slot and Model 7889 mech head unit… Blah, blah, blah, I'll read it later" He said, tossing it aside and scooping up the contents of the box.

He carried them to the worktable across his bed and spread the parts next to a gray headless mech, idly sitting there, waiting to be brought to life.

Taking out some equipment, he meticulously attached the head to the mech body. Attaching wires and bolting holes, it was soon incorporated to the mech.

Taking a few moments to admire his work, Kira then flipped up his laptop and started to type away like a madman. He aligned the mech's infrared panel to the blue tooth console of his laptop, and in no time he initiated the downloading process, which will only take about…

"12 HOURS?" He shouted, staring wide eyed at the download time, his voice echoing around the neighborhood. "Damn ISP… Oh well, might as well start designing some Advent cards."

Taking out the bunch of blank cards from his backpack, he picked up the card port and searched for the deck holder. He then got the time to finally notice and appreciate its beauty after being preoccupied with the shell earlier. It was shaped like a small shield, big enough to cover half his forearm. It had a blue, white, and red color scheme that blended together perfectly. He found the deck holder, located on the upper part of the opposite side. Locking the cards in place, he strapped the shield onto his left forearm. Taking out a cable from a panel in the card port, he connected it to his computer and ran the needed program.

4 hours have passed and it was getting late as he was working on the last card.

"And Viola…" He said sleepily in triumph as the last card was completed. Stifling a yawn, he looked at the clock on his computer. "Whoa, it's getting late and I still got classes tomorrow…"

Checking the program on the download progress and saw there were still seven hours before completion, he left the laptop on and crept lazily into bed, stomach grumbling.

"Damn… I knew I shouldn't have skipped dinner…" He grumbled as he pulled up the sheets. He took one last look at the gray mech next to his laptop as he slowly fell to sleep. "Well… I'll meet you in the morning buddy…"

Kira had the most vivid dream. He was standing atop a pile of scrapped mechs triumphantly as his own mech stood equally beside him, with countless people kneeling before him, chanting out praises.

"All Hail Kira, All Hail Kira…" The crowd repeated.

In reality, he was now sprawled on his bed, talking in his sleep.

"No, don't praise me, I am but a man, but what the hell, continue. Hahahahahahaha!"

The alarm then beeped, jolting Kira out of his dream world, slowly waking him up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up already" he grumbled, still lying on the bed, yawning, rubbing his eyes then slowly opening them. "Man, I really need to sleep earlier, I wonder what's for breakfas-"

The first thing he saw was a small white face with yellow eyes looking back at him, inches from his own face. It also seemed to be kneeling on his chest.

"Yo, morning sunshine" it began. "Whaddup?"

"……" was all Kira could utter until he thought of something better, which was. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The surprised mech replied in kind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kira sat up straight and threw it off him in the process.

"Don't you ever, do that, again!" Kira managed to utter out while catching his breath.

"Nice meeting you, too" The mech said climbing back up the bed.

Regaining his composure, Kira then fully realized what was going on. His face then lit up slowly in a big smile as he looked at the mech like it was the greatest thing that happened to him.

"Your online! I did it!" Kira said, raising one of his arms in the air as if he was the victor of some year long battle.

"Yep, as online as they come." The mech announced after finally climbing back up the bed and brushing himself off.

It was roughly about 3 feet tall with the universal mech properties which were the 'V' fin on it's head, as well as the humanoid faceplate. It had the same red, white and blue color scheme as his shield, losing it's gray color after the A.I. integrated itself into the system.

"Oh sorry, forgot the formalities." Kira said as he extended out his hand towards the mech. "My name is Kira Yamato. What's yours?"

The mech reached out and shook his hand uncertainly as it entered deep thought.

"Ummmm…" It began unsure of itself. "I don't have one…"

"Oh, that's right, I'm suppose to name you myself." He said as it dawned onto him. "So what name would you like?"

"Well don't ask me, I was online just 5 minutes before you woke up." The mech stated matter-of-factly. "How about Batman?"

"…. Let's try to be a bit original shall we?" Kira said as an anime sweat drop formed on his head. "What else you got?"

"Okay…" It said, rubbing his chin for a while, thinking. "I got one! What do you think of Nash?"

"You don't wanna know…" Kira said, "Anything else?"

"Spongebob?"

"Nope, strike 3, your out." Kira said with an umpire gesture.

Then, Kira's eyes shined in inspiration as it hit him.

"What about Strike?" He suggested to the mech who was still racking his brains.

"Strike, huh?" It said, then slowly agreeing. "Yeah, I like that, sure, why not!"

Strike reached out his hand and awaited for Kira to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Kira" It began. "Call me, Strike."

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Strike." Kira replied.

"Hey Kira?" Strike asked as he was still shaking his hand.

"Yeah?"

"How do you eat breakfast, take a shower, change, and travel on foot for about half a kilometer, all in 10 minutes?"

"I don't know, how?"

"You tell me, you got ten minutes before your classes start."

"WHAT!"


End file.
